Summer Heat
by graffiti1201
Summary: ONESHOT! The summer should bring about a tremendous weekend for the two. It's not spring but it's really a time where heat is involve. KurokoxTaiga


**Summary: **ONESHOT! The summer should bring about a tremendous weekend for the two. It's not spring but it's really a time where heat is involve. KurokoxTaiga

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. Please support the original author!

* * *

**SUMMER HEAT**

* * *

It was summer and I can hear the cicadas outside. It was the perfect season to fool around the beach and look at different women wearing in bikinis, but I have something I need to attend to. It was unlucky that the air conditioner has malfunctioned and leaves us sweating all over and I can feel it running every nook of my body. It was hot and I could feel the heat in this small room. I tried to wipe my face off my sweat but it soon started running down again. I leaned forward to rest a little.

"Move faster tiger!" he demanded while puffing both his cheek. I'm more exhausted than usual thanks to the hot temperature but his words that came out with those beautiful lips just made me stronger and keep me running again.

I gave my full force in putting it inside and push it back in a rapid manner. He made a sulking face but I liked teasing him a little. I repeated this while my sweat continued to drop from my forehead. Soon I reached my limit and I couldn't hold it in. I let it all out and it feels rather extremely sticky adding it more with the sweat I'm already dealing with.

Oh oh, Kuroko seemed angry… It got onto some on his light blue dyed hair and I felt responsible for staining his pale white skin.

I pushed it back it without further ado. He gasped a little but I want to atone for the mistakes I did just a moment ago. I know that it wasn't the right time to stop and I'm still not satisfied with how the things are going through right now. I want to make him happy even if I have to push myself into him. I repeated the same routine from before but I'll do it extra carefully.

I slowly plunged it in giving a pulsating sensation and when I knew that it was already deep I hastily pulled it back.

"S-stop" Kuroko pleaded but I didn't listen to me.

I did it faster, faster than a few minutes ago. I'm going to give it my all now. Bullet of sweats started running down all over my body and I'm starting to lose my strength but I just got to show him what a real man is. What this tiger could actually do.

I stopped for awhile and lose my strength in both my arms. I reach my peak and I couldn't control how much I spilled.

I rest for a little while and had a heavy breathe. I didn't realize that I was already panting.

Ah, I must have pushed myself a little too hard didn't I?

It seemed to be mission accomplished on my part and tried to pull it back. I pulled it slowly…but it didn't come off.

"Taiga what's wrong?" he asked and looked at e with a puzzled look.

I tried to pull it once more adding an extra force but it started to hurt. Well I don't really know what's going on too but maybe I got stuck? Just by thinking about it gives me chill down my spine and sweats crazily form within my skin twice…no thrice than it was before. Kuroko's gonna kill me for sure.

"Taiga what are you waiting for?" I can hear that he raised the tone in his voice. "Pull it now"

"If I could I would have done it by now." I slapped my mouth hard. Aggh! I was thinking aloud.

"W-wha?" I can see that his cute expression changed for a bit. "Do you mean you got stuck?"

Damn, Taiga this might have been the end for you. I was just doing this so he can look up to how manly I am but I failed big time and this might also end the good relationship I have with Kuroko. Is this the legendary event called EPIC FAILED?

"I've told you, you should have stopped." He said loudly but not too loud to be considered a scream

"But I was doing my best here" as I still tried to take it off but still ended up being stuck. I was entering an argument with Kuroko and I can see him getting fixated over this.

"Try to pull it" he suggested. "If Akashi found out this he'll surely get angry."

I raised an eyebrow and shook my head a little. He's thinking about Akashi? My head twitches with irritation.

"Really Taiga you really need to figure this out" tears started to form in his eyes. Why is he so afraid of Akashi? Well considering his the captain of Teiko but it still doesn't give him the permission to scare my shadow!

Ah that guy. Even he's almost the same height and builds as Kuroko he got the nerve to become a basketball team captain. Just the thought of him makes my blood boil! And if I look deeper in the past, he was the one who taught Kuroko his basketball style. He got some dirty ways does he not?!

"Taiga!" he shouted as I was immersed in thoughts about Akashi. "It's overflowing."

"Agghh, leave it!" I brushed my hair off. "He's petty rich anyway he could get a new one."

"T-taiga! Please!"

Well, yeah that's the story. I ended up wasting all my effort for Kuroko when all he thought about was saving Akashi's toilet, and here I was thinking that he was ashamed that he was at fault in depositing too much.

If he just commanded me with a sweeter tone, and never get involve another man's name. Stupid Kuroko

* * *

**Well that's the end of the story! *grins* Well leave a review please! Comments are highly appreciated and it will also improve me in doing a lot of fan fiction. I know I got poor skills in writing and grammar too but please be nice to me minna-san :D**

* * *

Well you basically plunged the toilet with a toilet plunger and if you ever taught what stained in Kuroko's hair and skin I'll leave that to your imagination

* * *

**Suggestions and Comments for Review**


End file.
